Konoha High School
by S4S0RI
Summary: Naruto is a new student at Konoha High, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. I'm not very good at summaries, story's better :P NaruHina main, KibaOC, NejiTen and eventual SasuSaku. Rated M just to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my Laptop :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my first FanFiction! I assume you read the summary, but anyway, I'll give another one: Naruto's new to Konoha high and He meets Hinata and Sakura, and things get...interesting. Well the Story's much better than the summary(I hope :P). The Pairings I have in mind are mainly gunna focus around Naruto and Hinata's relationship, but I will try to get in as much of the other, more minor pairings as well.**

**Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

Chapter One:

Sakura woke up to the sun shining trough her windows, and her alarm clock blearing in her ears. The sound was so sudden to the sleeping girl, she almost jumped up in shock. God, she hated that thing.

She hit the snooze button on the top of her infuriating clock, which was showing the time to be 6:30 AM. She groaned, forcing her aching body up. She was tired. Really tired. She slept well enough, it was just that today was her first day of the new school year at Konoha High, which was something she wasn't looking forward to. She wanted to go back to sleep in her bed for another ten minutes. However, considering how far away she was from school, this was impractical.

She threw her legs over the side of her bed, slowly adjusting to the morning. Her eyes focused in, and she could now see properly. She forced herself up with an audible groan, and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura's bedroom, while small, had everything she needed, including a bathroom. She turned on the heater for the hot water and let it heat up.

A short while later she emerged from the shower, feeling nice and fresh. She was awake now, and started getting ready for school. After putting on some panties and a bra, she started to look through her wardrobe and pick out something nice to wear.

"Lets see now..." she wondered, her finger playing with her soft, pink hair out of habit. "Oh I know!" she told herself in delight, when she pulled out a a black shirt. The pinkette put in on and also pulled out a cute pink hoodie she liked to wear over the shirt. Sakura put it on and turned back to her closet, pulling out the other articles of clothing she would wear, a black skirt, knee-high black socks, and her favorite purple sneakers.

About half an hour later she was walking towards school with everything she needed for the day. She walked with her hands in her pockets, looking at the floor. She felt a vibration in her hoodie's pocket, and immediately her hands shot to her phone. Sakura pulled the phone out of her pocket, and looked at the caller ID. It was her best friend, Hinata. She smiled and answered the call.

"Hello?" Sakura said in to the phone.

"Sakura? Hey its me," Sakura heard Hinatas' voice through the phone. Hinata was a timid girl, with black hair(although Sakura had heard Rock Lee, a friend, swore it was really dark blue) and white eyes that didn't seem to have pupils. While she seemed timid, she did pack a pretty nasty punch if you pissed her off enough.

"Hey Hinata. Whats up?" Sakura asked through the phone.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to know where you are. Shikamaru and Choji are already here."

"I'm almost there, don't worry." Sakura replied. "I'll be there in a minute. See ya."

"Okay. Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone, and put it back in her pocket.

"Was that Hinata?" came a voice from behind, one that Sakura almost worshipped. Sakura almost jumped, and spun around, her face flushing red.

"S-s-sasuke! W-why are you here?" she asked, surprised and embarrassed.

"Was that HInata?" He repeated calmly, not even acknowledging her question.

"Y-y-yeah. Why?" Sakura replied.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, again ignoring Sakura's question. Sakura wondered why Sasuke was so interested in HInata. Maybe it was because she was Sasuke's best friend, Neji's, cousin. It was common Knowledge that the Hyuga family, the founders of Hyuga Appliances, were over-protective of their children, so this wouldn't come as a surprise.

"At school, with Shikamaru and Choji." Sakura answered. She was not about to deny the guy of her dreams the information he wanted.

Sasuke nodded, and started walking towards school. _Wow not even a thank you, I thought, he's so mean, but he's so cool! _

Sakura sighed longingly, and continued walking towards her destination. She thought of all her friends. Kiba's wild attitude, Choji's eating habits, Shikamaru's laziness, Hinata's quiet, soft-spoken attitude, Lee's determination, and TenTen's sense of humour. Each one of them was os different it was hard to believe they were friends. Then Sakura remembered. They were outcasts. They weren't 'cool' enough to 'hang' with Sasuke's group. Sakura barely believed that Sasuke had talked to her, and in public too. The thought made her blush.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, when do we get there?" Naruto asked his uncle, Jiraiya(who wasn't really Naruto's uncle, but since Naruto was an Orphan, and Jiraiya was a close friend of his dad, Jiraiya helped Naruto with finance and any other help he may require).

Jiraiya sighed. "When will you ever stop calling me that? And dont worry, we're almost at your School. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day, eh?" Jiraiya owned a business called Sage Enterprises, and was quite wealthy. He was friends with the Principle of Konoha High, Naruto's new school, and the biology teacher, Orochimaru. He was also a huge pervert, and Naruto liked to tease him about it.

"Pervy Sage, the new apartments pretty far away from School, how early do you think i shou-"

"Naruto, this isn't important now, just call me after school, okay? We're here now."

"Oh. Okay." Naruto quickly leaned over the seat to grab his bag. "Hey Perv-"

"Naruto!" "Okay, okay, okay. Jeez." Naruto grinned idiotically, and Opened the door once the car stopped. "See ya later, Pervy Sage! I'll give you a call after school!" Naruto grinned even wider and stepped out onto the pavement. As soon as he heard the door shut, Jiraiya chuckled. _That kid_, he thought,_ is special. Minato, if you could only see him now._

"Im telling you Shikamaru, Ninja Storm 3 will be way better than Generations. I don't know how you could argue otherwise." Kiba argued with Shikamaru, about the new Ninja Storm Game coming out next year. They were both avid fans of the series, although they had different views on them. "Yeah, whatever. I hope Storm 3 doesn't have a long Story mode, that would be such a drag. I just wanna beat you as soon as I can." Shikamaru smirked at his own words. Kiba growled playfully.

Sakura sighed. She took a look at her friends. Kiba was wearing a brown shirt with a grey hoodie over it, with some tattered jeans and a pair of sports shoes. Shikamaru wore a simple green shirt and some shorts with multiple pockets. Choji, who was the...biggest...of the bunch wore a red shirt and some Cargo pants. The guys in the group didn't seem to care about what they looked like, much to TenTen's disapproval, who was a very fashionably aware girl. She wore a light pink shirt that hugged her just enough to show off her curves, and a pair of tight jeans, which to Sakura, looked pretty uncomfortable. Hinata, on the other hand, wore baggy clothing, not showing off her figure at all. Nonetheless, Hinata still managed to look cute in these, although she was to shy to go after any guys. Hinata also enjoyed writing, but she was having a hard time coming up with a story lately, which saddened her and their English teacher, Kakashi Hatake, who was very fond of Hinata's work.

"Say, Hinata, Sasuke was looking for you this morning." Sakura said to the shy girl.

"Huh? Me?" Hinata replied, "What could that assho-oh um, guy, want with me?"

TenTen giggled at Hinata, who was not very fond of Sasuke, and thought of him as a stuck-up pretty boy. Sakura ignored that, trying not to be offended by her best friend's rude idea of the guy of her dreams.

"Oh, I think Neji might of been concerned of your whereabouts. Nothing to worry about." Sakura said, giving HInata a reassuring smile. Hinata nodded.

"Neji's off sick today, he has a bad cold." Hinata sighed, "he's so protective of me and Hanabi, its really annoying." TenTen giggled yet again. Sometimes Sakura thought this was all she could do.

"I think its kinda cute, Neji, always looking after you." TenTen said, and with a slight blush, added, "and Neji himself isn't that hard on the eyes either." She blushed even harder when Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji looked over at her when she said this.

"Salutations, my youthful friends!" the enthusiastic greeting came from the entrance to their little shaded area in the school courtyard. Everyone turned to see Lee, who was wearing a green hoodie, and some olive drab Cargos. They all greeted Lee happily as everyone in their group of friends was now here. Lee set down his back next to Choji's, and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Sakura, what is the time?" Lee asked Sakura in his unique way of talking.

"Uhhh..." Sakura started, pulling out her phone to see the time. "8:15. We've still got around 15 minutes before we have to go to that stupid 'Back to School' assembly."

Lee nodded, and turned to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, and joined their conversation about the new Ninja Storm game.

Naruto stepped through the school gates, taking in the size of the complex. Where he was standing, the gate, a huge shiny stone structure, with a stylized leaf in the center of a plaque in the middle of the two pillars that made up the gate. Through the gate was a long gravel path, which lead up to a huge school. Naruto had heard rumors about the place being big, but he didn't imaging it to be this huge. He had read the first and second Harry Potter books, and this place reminded him vaguely of Hogwarts, just not in a medieval style. some way down the path was a branch path which lead down to the right a huge football court, where most of the students seemed to be at. A bit further down, there was a pathway going to the left, where it lead to a bunch of trees. There wasnt many people there, it looked like only 6 or 7 to Naruto from a distance. Surrounding the school grounds was very good looking fencing, which was dark green in color. He looked back at the school, and pulled out hi phone from his pocket. He looked at the time. 8:20. still got 10 minutes before the celebration thing. Naruto headed over to a rock nearby and sat down, taking in the surroundings. Naruto then spotted a dark haired girl walking his way.

Hinata looked at the gate, which was quite far away from where they were sitting. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and she just like looking out to there. She could hear everyone else deep in conversation, and so just kept looking at the gate, daydreaming. _I wonder what it would be like if we were all Ninja... _Hinata drifted off.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an unfamiliar face entering the school. His hair was blond and spiky, and he had blue eyes from what Hinata could see. He was wearing an Orange shirt, and baggy black pants.

Hinata looked back at the others. They were still deep in conversation. She wanted to go meet the new kid.

"Um..Hey...you guys" Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She blushed slightly. "I..um...left something at the gate and...uhh...need to get it." She finished. Kiba looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway. "Sure Hinata, just don't be late for the ceremony." Hinata smiled and nodded, picking up her bag and walked out of the little clearing, towards the blond boy. As Hinata got closer, she could see his face clearly. He was very handsome, and had whisker-like marks on both his cheeks, making him resemble a fox. As She got closer, the boy turned his eyes in her direction. Hinata yelped softly and blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice. She started thinking of a way to introduce herself to him. _Why does my stomach feel like it has butterflys in it?_ She wondered. She started to panic a little, and in her haste, tripped.

"Eeek!" She squealed, falling to the floor. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and midriff. She squealed again, but this time it was more of an embarrassed one.

"Hey, are you okay? the blond asked her. Hinata blushed a deep red. The blond boy pulled her up to her feet. "Uh...y-yeah," she stammered. She looked up to see his concerned face. "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Whats you're name?" Naruto told Hinata. "Oh, I'm Hyuga Hinata. This is your first day right?" Naruto nodded. _Maybe I can offer to show him around...I can ask him some questions, _Hinata thought.

"Um, Naruto? You want me to show you around? The place is pretty big." Hinata said, eagerly awaiting his response.

"Sure! Yeah, the place is really big."_ Wow! I've barely been here five minutes and I've already gotten a pretty girl wanting to show me around_, Naruto thought. He examined Hinata. _She obviously isn't one of the popular people, judging by her clothes. _He thought_, But she sure is cute as hell. _

"So Hinata, how long you been going to this place?" Naruto asked his guide as they started walking down the long path towards the Football court. He saw she was a very shy girl, and didn't want to ask her too many questions.

"Hm? Oh. Since seventh grade...so maybe 4 years now?" **(In this Fic, Naruto and the gang are just starting tenth grade. Depending on how long I work on this fic, It might go into eleventh grade as well**) Hinata answered his question. Naruto nodded and gave her a goofy grin. Hinata giggled and blushed a little, although Naruto didn't notice. She suppressed it and gestured towards to the football court.

"Well, to start off, this is the football court. Most people in the school like to hang around here in the morning. I don't like it, it's too crowded." She said, noticing multiple female students turning and taking a look at Naruto, then giggling and blushing. Naruto didn't notice his new admirers, instead turning to Hinata. "Hey Hinata?" He begun, "Whats the time? We've got to be at the hall at 8:30." Hinata nodded and looked at her phone. She frowned, then showed it to Naruto. "Shit." He Cursed. It was 8:27. Hinata giggled, finding it funny that someone as cute as him used this type of language. She did have to agree though, there was barely anybody left in the courtyard, and when she glanced over to the spot she and her friends usually sat, there was no-one there. They had all gone to the hall. _I hope they saved two seats._.. Hinata thought.

Sakura sighed as Hinata got up to go to the gate to get her stuff. Her eyes drifted to the gate where she saw Hinata approaching a tall, and pretty cute from the looks of him, blond boy. Sakura took a quick glance of him, and felt something. It was a strange feeling...she had never really felt it before...besides from Sasuke. No. She didn't feel anything, she told herself. Her heart however, skipped a beat when Hinata fell over and the boy grabbed her by the waist...Sakura's cheeks started feeling a little hot.

"Hey Sakura, you see that, too?" TenTen whispered to her, careful not to alert the boys. TenTen took a quick glance towards the four teenage boys whom they considered friends...they were still deep in conversation about some dumb game TenTen didn't care about. Satisfied the boys weren't aware of their little conversation, she turned back to Sakura. Sakura nodded as a late answer for TenTen's question.

"I can't believe Hinata managed to pull that off with such a cute looking guy!" TenTen exclaimed in a whisper. The boys still didn't seem to hear. Sakura giggled. "I wonder what classes he'll be in. And i now get why she was so flustered when telling us she was gunna go to the gate." TenTen continued. "What do you think, Sakura?"

Sakura responded with her cheeks going a little red, as she looked down at the nice grass below them. TenTen was about to say something to tease her with, but Sakura cut her off.

"Sasuke's still hotter." Sakura said firmly, suppressing the doubt in her own words. TenTen sighed inwardly. _When she gets over the mighty Sasuke, _TenTen thought_, her life would be so much better. _Sakura looked at her phone to check to time again. "Oh crap!" she pretty much shouted at her friends, who all turned to look at her in confusion. She held out her phone which made everyone instantly reach for their bags. It was 8:25, and it took about 5 minutes to get to the hall. They had to go quickly if they were going to get good seats. They headed out of the clearing towards the gate.

"We should save Hinata a seat." Kiba said to them all, as if they didn't know. TenTen and Sakura exchanged looks, and giggled. Kiba tilted his head in confusion, just like a puppy would.

"No, I'd say we save two seats." Sakura laughed, though she dreaded sitting nest to the blond boy.

"So Hinata, tell me about this school," Naruto asked Hinata as they rushed to the School Auditorium, which was a huge underground room that according to Hinata, resembled a old theater from back in the 1920's. The school's interior was huge, and Hinata had told him that this was only the first floor. In total, there were 9 floors, 6 above ground, and 3 below. They had to get to the lowest one. Without stopping Hinata said, "Umm. Well I'll start off with my friends. They are all unique and to be honest, I don't know how we all became friends. We're just so different." Naruto gave a silly smile. "Try me. How different can you guys be from the rest of the school?" Naruto inquired. Hinata gave a soft smile.

"Well...my best friend has naturally Pink hair."

"WHAT? I didn't even know that was possible!" Naruto gasped in disbelief, and exhaustion, as they were having to run to get to the hall on time. Hinata laughed. Naruto was funny even if he didn't mean to be. Naruto gave her a questioning glare, clearly unaware of what she found so funny about him.

The two students managed to get to the hall just before it started, and had found that Hinata's friends actually did save them both a seat. Naruto almost gasped when she saw that Hinata wasn't lying when she said that her friend had pink hair. He sat down next to her as she was besides the two seats they had saved for them. Naruto had thanked her, and asked for her name. The girl had hesitantly replied that is was Sakura. He smiled at her, and although Naruto didn't notice it, Sakura's cheeks turned red.

"Whats your name?" Sakura asked Naruto, her eyes lost in his, she felt like those deep blue eyes induced a trance, and she didn't want to leave it.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but a lady's loud voice came booming through the hall. "Good Morning, School! I trust you've had decent summers?" the voice boomed, and there were murmurs from most of the students, most sounding like a _Yes. _Sakura leaned over towards Naruto to whisper something in his ear.

"Thats Principle Tsunade. She's pretty scary if you ask me, but rumor has it that she used to be a doctor." Sakura told Naruto. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, as if all the things in the world had suddenly clicked into place. Naruto leaned towards Sakura's ear.

"Oh so thats Tsunade? My umm...uncle...knows her. Do you know who Orochimaru-sensei is?" Naruto asked her. Sakura nodded and pointed to a pale-skinned man wearing a white suit. He had long black hair. Something about him reminded Naruto of a snake.

"Now!" Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the hall, "I will announce the houses for the year."

Naruto left the hall with Hinata, Sakura and their friends. One of them, calling himself Kiba, had a couple of red stripe tattoos on his cheeks. Naruto rather liked Kiba, as he seemed to have a nice nature. Lee, was unintentionally funny, and had a soup bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows, so Naruto called him Bushy Brows. Lee seemed to find it humorous too, and gave Naruto a thumbs-up. Choji and Shikamaru were in conversation together about Choji's eating habits.

"Naruto, you're with me and Kiba in Homeroom." Sakura told him, checking out his schedule. Naruto smiled at her. "Great!" He said without suppressing his grin. Sakura smiled back, fighting the urge to blush. _No, _she told herself,_ Sasuke is still the man of my dreams_.

Naruto took his schedule back from Sakura, shaking her awake from a daydream. Naruto chuckled and looked at his homeroom's class number. It was room 901. He groaned. Wasn't that on the ninth floor? Sakura tilted her head a little to ask why he groaned, a habit she had picked up by hanging out with Kiba so much. Naruto showed her the class number, and she too, sighed.

"Hinata, what class have you got?" Naruto asked his new friend. Hinata looked at her schedule. "I've got homeroom with Lee and Choji, in room 502(technically, this would be the 2nd floor, as there are 3 floors underground at Konoha High in this fic) with Kurenai-Sensei. Then I've got math with Kurenai, english with Kakashi, Phys ed. with Guy, and then CCA." she told him her complete monday schedule. Naruto quickly skimmed his schedule, and saw he had English and PE with her. "Okay, I've got english and P.E with you."

Sakura looked at her schedule, finding she was in almost the exact same classes as Sasuke _and_ Naruto. She bit her lip. This would be one tough year.

Room 901. Sakura, Naruto and Kiba had had to walk up 18 flights of stairs to get there, and they were pretty tired. They entered the door expecting to be scolded for being late, only to find that there wasn't a teacher. Sakura and Kiba didn't find anything odd about it, and just went to the back of the class. Naruto followed their lead, but before he got to his friends, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You. Fox-boy. We need to discuss something." Naruto heard a deep voice say to him in his ear. Naruto turned his head slowly to see the person. He had raven hair and black eyes, and wore a neutral expression that was hard to read. Naruto looked him over, then smiled idiotically. "Heh heh. Sure." The raven haired boy scowled and brought him to a corner in the classroom, out of people's earshot if they whispered.

"Okay dobe. I've got a handful of questions. First off, what's your name?" the boy asked, in a manner that seemed pretty rude to Naruto. "Oh thats easy! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" the raven haired boy looked at him for a second with a blank expression. "Uchiha Sasuke." He stated plainly. "Now, for the next question. Why were you talking to Hinata?" Sasuke glared at Naruto, awaiting an answer. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Whaddya mean?" He asked dumbly.

Sasuke sighed. "Why. Were. You. Talking. To. Hinata. Dumbass." He said, clearly getting impatient. Naruto frowned. "Well i don't know, she just came up to me and tripped, so I grabbed her and-" He was interrupted by Sasuke shoving his shoulder against Naruto's neck, pushing them both into a standing position with Naruto pinned against a wall by Sasuke's arm. "You _grabbed_ her?" he growled, his black eyes starting to turn...red. Blood red. "Well-yeah!" Naruto got out, finding it hard to breath with the shoulder up against his neck. "If I didn't, she would of fell and hurt herself!" he said, still finding it hard to breath. Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's neck, but still stared at him with his blood red eyes. _Those are inhuman,_ Naruto thought. "You'd better listen up, dobe. If you ever lay another finger on Hinata I'll-"

"You'll do what now?" a man's calm voice said, cutting off Sasuke. Sasuke jumped in surprise and turned around, his eyes back to black now. His elbow left Naruto's neck, and Naruto fell to the floor, holding it, breathing heavily. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said, still surprised. "Yeah, I know, I'm early. Oh well, I needed to introduce Naruto to you all but it seems I will not be needing to do that." He turned to Naruto, allowing Naruto to get a better look at his new sensei. He had spiky white hair that was wilder and longer than Naruto's,although he looked far too young to have white hair. He wore a Mask that covered the lower half of his face, and a headband that wrapped around his head, and tilting over so that it covered his left eye. he wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a green sleeveless army jacket over it, and dark blue baggy jeans. In his right hand he was holding a book, one that Naruto recognized, as his perverted uncle, Jiraiya, had written. _So this guys' a perv as well? I mean, who reads that crap?! _he thought, eyeing the book. Kakashi seemed to notice, and looked down at his book.

"Oh you know the Make Out series?" Kakashi asked, with a little less boredom in his voice than when he last talked. Naruto got up and nodded. "My uncle writes them, a perverted waste of time i say..." Kakashi's mouth visibly gaped under his mask. "YOU'RE THE NEPHEW OF JIRAIYA, THE ONE WHO WRITES THE HOLY MAKE OUT SERIES?!" Kakashi screamed, causing everyone in the class who wasn't already looking, to turn their heads to them. "Wow he's early today." Someone said, surprise thick in his voice. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Uhhh...yeah." He said. Kakashi gave an almost fangirly squeal. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Um Sensei, can we start the lesson?" Kiba said to Kakashi, who was in a state of pure...pervertedness and happiness. Everyone sweat-dropped. He then shook his head and seemed to be back to normal. "Oh um-yeah the lesson." He walked over to the front of the class as if nothing happened. Naruto walked to his seat next to Sakura, who looked very confused. Kiba was still staring at Kakashi like he should be examined for mental problems or something of that nature. Naruto put his back on the back of his seat (**A habit of mine-don't know why I do it but meh. Life's life.) **and sat down. Sakura leaned over as Kakashi made up some excuse as if to why he was so early, even though it was 10 minutes after class was supposed to start. "What the hell was that all about with Sasuke?" She whispered into his ear. Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. He seemed a bit protective-no wait that isn't the right term-obsessive, about Hinata. He kinda blew up when i said i grabbed her and helped her up when she fell over." Sakura just stared at him. Then she leaned over again to reply. "Yeah...this morning i was on the phone to her and he asked me if it was Hinata. He also asked where she was." Sakura said.

Naruto scratched his head. "Are they dating or something?" he asked her, confused. Sakura shook her head. "Hinata hates him. I doubt they're going out." She told Naruto and herself. Naruto nodded and turned his head to Kakashi, who seemed to have a satisfactory excuse for the class, as they grumbled. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who was staring bored at Kakashi.

_Whats up with him today?_ Sakura thought. She turned her head to Naruto, and got a feeling that butterflys were in her stomach. She turned away. _Whats wrong with me?_ She sighed.

**Well, I hope you liked it, the first chapter of my first Fanfic!**

**Please rate and review, therefore I'll have some motivation to get the next chapter out(I've already started on it so it shouldn't take too long.) **

**Well, bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, more people than I thought liked this, so here is the second chapter, as promised. Hope you like this one! :D**

**I know, its really soon after the firts chap, but I had already written most of it before I uploaded the other one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does :/ **

**Note To Kishi: Screw you for killing Neji. Why Neji? It was a pointless death anyway...Oh well. Maybe Obito will pull a Nagato, but i find it unlikely. :P**

**Also, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! it made my day, and I will try to update this regularly, like maybe every friday, which is today...so yeah.**

Hinata lifted her head up from her book as the bell rang, signaling the completion of homeroom. She sighed in relief, Kurenai may be a nice person, but she was a boring teacher. Hinata looked around the class. Some of the boys were rushing out, while some of the girls were doing their make-up and giggling. Hinata sighed, her homeroom had none of her friends. She grabbed her bag and quickly put her book in it. She didn't want anyone to see it, as it was considered a rather...perverted book. It was the third installment of the 'Make-Out' series, Tactics, and was the first one in a few years. She hid her blush at the thought of anyone finding out she owned such a book, and the fact that she actually enjoyed them. She zipped up her bag, and pulled it on her back. She was walking to the door when she heard Kurenai ask her something.

"Hinata, may I have a word?" Kurenai asked her. Hinata nodded and walked over to her teacher's desk. "What is it Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked as Kurenai took her seat. "Hinata, last year you were the class rep for the School Council, right?" Hinata nodded. At Konoha High, there was a School Council, in charge of organizing class events and aiding the staff in school happenings and such. There is one student from each class, who is assigned to be the Rep, who votes for their class in times where it is needed.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be the Rep again this year." Kurenai said to Hinata. Hinata's gaze drifted around the room, thinking about the offer. Last year she was the class Rep, and she barely had anytime to spend with her friends. She had missed out on a number of things that Sakura and the others were doing. She had even missed Kiba's birthday bash for something she had to do as class rep. She looked back at Kurenai. "I-I-I'm sorry, sensei, I just don't want to do it this year." She told her. Kurenai nodded, obvious disappointment on her face. "Very well, then. I'll ask the rest of the class tomorrow what they think. You may go, Hinata." Kurenai smiled. Hinata smiled back, and left the room. She started walking down the hall towards her locker.

"Hey Hinata!" TenTen said as she walked up to her. Their lockers were pretty close together, and so were their Homerooms. She had Guy-sensei as her teacher. Hinata looked over to TenTen and smiled. "Hi TenTen. Whats up?" Hinata asked her. "Oh Nothing much. I just wanted you to know that the Cheerleader tryouts are on friday." Hinata was confused. "Uh, TenTen? No offence, but why would I care?" TenTen mocked offence, then chuckled. "Hinata, I think you should try out. You'd be a good Cheerleader." Hinata just giggled. Her? A Cheerleader? That was nuts. TenTen shrugged. "Whatever. At least try out okay? I'll go too and I'll try to get Sakura to join in. It'l be fun!" Hinata was still full of giggles at the idea. "Hinata...If you make the Cheerleader Squad...Naruto might go out with you." TenTen Coed. Hinata gasped and blushed. She then turned back to her locker so her face was hidden from her friend. "I-i-its not l-l-like t-t-that! W-we only j-j-just met!" She stuttered. TenTen laughed. "Hinata you haven't stuttered around me or Sakura since we first met you! I think you're in lo-ove!" TenTen teased, and then laughed even harder. Hinata blushed even harder.

"Alright, Tenny. I'll try out. You...really think that N-N-Naruto will ask me out if I do?" TenTen held back another barrage of laughs. She nodded, barely able to contain herself. Hinata never had a crush on anyone, and especially someone she'd barely known for a day. "Okay Hina, whats your next class?" TenTen asked, still smiling stupidly. Hinata, still blushing, pulled out her schedule from her bag. "Um...I've got Math with Kurenai." TenTen looked at her. "Then why did you come out here?" Hinata pondered the question for a moment. "Well I needed to drop off some of my stuff that I don't need for Math." "Okay. See ya at English class!" TenTen ran off. Hinata waved and headed bak to Kurenai's room.

Kakashi was reading his book at his desk when he heard the bell go. He looked up at his class, who were all groaning. Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. The students seemed to like his class alot. Probably because he never did anything besides read the announcements and make excuses about being late. He sighed, getting up from his seat, he had to make a few announcements.

"Alright class, I'm tired so I'll make this quick. This year, the Football and Cheerleading tryouts are being done earlier, more specifically, this friday." Some people didn't care, while some started whispering to each other. "Also, tomorrow we will vote on our Rep for the School Council. Now in order to save the trouble, who wants to be the Rep?" No-one raised their hand. Kakashi sighed. "Eh oh well, then we'll decide tomorrow. Now head off to your next class. Some students got up and left, while most were talking. Some stayed because they had their next class in the same room. Naruto, Sakura and Kiba were some of the last to leave_. Oh boy, _Naruto Thought_, this will be one long day._

_-_Time-Skip to lunch-

Lee showed Naruto to the lunch room, which was on the ground floor. It was the room that was closest to the football court, with giant glass doors that led outside. Hinata, Sakura and TenTen were already there. TenTen and Sakura were giggling while Hinata was mildly blushing, knocking her index fingers together. TenTen looked over towards the entrance of the hall to see Lee and Naruto, who then nudged Sakura and pointed, who in turn giggled. The two turned to Hinata to tell her something, and she responded by blushing harder, pulling out her wallet and heading off to the lunch line. Sakura and TenTen laughed for a moment then looked over to the very confused boys standing at the entrance. TenTen got up and walked over to them, waving and smiling. Naruto turned to Lee, confused.

"What the hell?" Naruto sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand girls." Lee nodded. "I agree. They are very confusing." TenTen waved to them. "Hey guys! We're over there, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji aren't here yet, and Hinata's buying lunch." Naruto smiled. Lee looked at TenTen in confusion. "TenTen, what was that all about with Hinata? I am very confused." TenTen giggled, starting to walk with the two guys back to their seat. "Oh nothing. We just convinced Hinata to tryout for the Cheerleader squad." Lee looked at TenTen in surprise. "I've only known Hinata for a day, but I didn't think she was someone who would try out for Cheerleading." Naruto scratched his head. TenTen nodded, managing to contain her laughter. "It took some convincing, but we managed to get her to do it. Me and Sakura are going to try out as well, although Sakura doesn't get on with the head Cheerleader, Ino very well." TenTen continued. Sakura lifted her head as they got to the table and sat down. "Hey guys. Lee, Football tryouts are on friday." Sakura said, tucking her book in her bag and pulling out her lunch. "You gunna go?" "Hmmm. Maybe. I will ask Guy-sensei what he thinks." Lee responded, who reached into his bag for his lunch. "Oh Come on Lee! You're the fastest person in school! The team could really use you!" Sakura said.

"Guys, does this place have Ramen?" Naruto asked out of the blue. TenTen looked at him for a moment, then answered. "Yep, they have a ton of flavors as well." Naruto's eyes grew wide. He got up and headed for the lunch table, leaving the others without thinking twice. TenTen started giggling again, and Sakura joined in. Lee looked at them confused. "What is so funny?" The girls looked at him. "Oh nothing, but I'll say that Naruto has something to do with Hinata trying out." They erupted in another burst of giggles, and Lee was just as confused as before. "I still do not understand."

Hinata thanked the lunch lady for the food, and started walking back to the table. She held the tray in her hands tightly, the food was pretty heavy to her. She stopped and looked around the cafeteria for her table. She couldn't find it, which annoyed her because she had the most distinct friends in the school. She sighed and started walking through the room, until a hand caught her shoulder. She froze, somewhat scared, wondering who it was.

"Don't say anything, just follow me." a deep voice breathed into her ear. without releasing her shoulder, he dragged her outside of the lunch room and towards the clearing she and her friends hung out at. It was empty as he dragged her there. "Put your lunch down." he commanded. Hinata did as she was told, and turned around to look at her assailant. She inwardly cringed as she saw his face. Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata wondered what this bastard pretty-boy would want with her, and why he was smirking. He started to lean in, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. Hinata didn't like this gesture, as she knew what followed. She was disgusted.

Hinata smashed her fist into his face,making him stumble back. He gripped his cheek, which was now red, and cursed, while groaning in pain. He looked up at Hinata with blood red eyes, which caused Hinata genuine shock, as these eyes had what looked like three tear drops in a circular pattern, these straight black in contrast to his red iris. They were pure evil. Sasuke saw her reaction and smirked, standing back up, removing his hand from his cheek, which was still red, and had a slap mark.

"You like my eyes?" He whispered into her ear, which scared Hinata, as a second ago he was in front of her, and he had somehow got behind her in a flash, without Hinata even noticing any movement. "It's a trait in my bloodline. It activates when I get angry" He whispered menacingly in her ears. She shuddered. Sasuke smirked. "Now...Time to-AR-OOF!" Sasuke clutched his groin in pain. He cursed yet again. This time, Hinata smirked, feeling accomplished, as she had not only punched this faggot, but now also kicked him in the one true weakness of men. Sasuke looked up at her, cursing, and walked out of the clearing.

Hinata giggled, knowing that that display was pretty out of character for her. She smiled, and sat down to read her Make-Out Paradise book.

Naruto saw Hinata head out the door with Sasuke, and decided to leave them be. Sasuke, from what he had seen earlier, was not a very nice boy. He took his ramen back to the table that his friends were sitting at, placing it in front of him, and devouring it before their very eyes. Kiba had arrived while he was ordering, and was talking to Sakura about Math homework he needed to copy. He finished his Ramen and was about to go and get some more, but the bell rang, signaling the end of his first lunch at Konoha High. He looked at his time table, and found he had P.E with Hinata. He looked around for her, somewhat surprised to not see her back yet. Then he remembered Sasuke walking with her towards to clearing. Since they had the same class anyways, he decided to go and see if they were still there. He got up, and grabbed his bag.

"Hey Naruto, what class ya got?" Kiba said as they got up. "I got P.E with Hinata." Kiba smirked. "Yeah well, don't show off just because she's there." Kiba laughend while Naruto chuckled, addressing the thought as rather silly. "Heh. See ya later Kiba." Naruto said while walking off in the direction of the clearing. As he made his way over to the clearing, he saw what he had separated as the 'cool' kids, Sasuke, Ino, Neji(who according to Hinata, TenTen and Lee, was a pretty decent guy), and some cheerleaders. The girls were all over Sasuke, who had a red mark on his cheek, and the cheerleaders were kissing it relentlessly. Neji seemed to be uninterested and was reading a book.

Naruto entered the clearing to find Hinata sitting with her back to a tree, reading Make-out Paradise. Naruto's expression was confused. He pointed to the book she was holding. "You like that crap?!" He exclaimed. Hinata looked up from her book, and squeaked a little. She blushed a bit, and quickly stuffed the book in her bag. "P-p-please don't t-t-tell anyone I was r-r-reading that..." She stuttered out of embarrassment, still blushing. Naruto chuckled. _Someone as timid as Hinata reads that stuff? Pervy Sage, you must be a pretty good writer... _Naruto thought

Hinata got up quickly, her face still a little red from the embarrassment of someone else knowing she read the Make-Out series. She was a relatively big fan as well. She was really looking forward to the new installment coming out in November, so she was re-reading the other ones, for what seemed like the fourteenth time. She looked at Naruto, who was looking at her expectantly. "Hinata, we gotta get to Phys. Ed, but i dunno where the sports hall is." Hinata nodded. There were two main sports areas in KHS, one being the sports field, which was reserved for seniors and the sports teams. Then there was the Sport hall, which was for everyone else. Hinata started walking out of the clearing with Naruto close behind.

P.E was pretty boring for Naruto. The teacher, Guy, was like Lee in alot of ways, but he told the class about youth more than Lee. He Made them run 50 laps around the hall, which was pretty big, and on the 1st floor. He then ordered 75 push-ups, then 100 chin-ups, and so on. Naruto felt sorry for Hinata, who was having trouble keeping up. Actually, most of the class was having a hard time staying at pace with Guy. Naruto and a few others were the only ones who were able to complete the task Guy had assigned them.

Hinata didn't enjoy Guy's classes, as they were pretty extreme and intense. Kakashi had once said that if you ran into Guy for some training, you would loose a whole week's worth of calories. (**Naruto SD reference...heheh, its pretty good stuff :P**) Thus, a lot of 'overweight' girls went to Guy to get slim(**Half of the 'overweight' girls are perfectly fine...I'll never understand women. Oh wel**l). Hinata wasn't fat, but she was not that confident in her figure, and chose to wear baggy clothing. So it was because of her lack of self-confidence she had never had a boyfriend, that and no boy had ever interested her enough to pursue him. There was something special about Naruto to her though...

Hinata was lost in her thoughts when Guy started issuing commands again. "Alright, my youthful friends, that's it for our warm-up." everyone let out a sigh of relief, but Naruto had a look of horror on his face. _That was just a warm-up? Christ..._

"Now today, we will be playing dodgeball." Guy said, as almost everyone started groaning, except some of the buff jocks. Naruto wondered what kind of insane version they were going to play. Guy held up his hand for silence. "Now since this is your first day back here, we'll just keep it simple. Every hit below the neck counts, and no insane throwing please. That would be very unyouthful." Naruto was relieved. "Now normally, I would pick the teams, but this year we'll do something different. you will pick out your teams today, and you will stick with them the entire year." There was a mixed response to this. Most of the jocks seemed thrilled, and the weak kids looked rather nervous. Naruto looked around the class at the students. The only person he knew was Hinata, so he wanted to be on the same team as her. he also thought that the jocks looked like complete assholes, so Naruto made a mental note to not go on the same team as them. Guy once again held up his hand for silence. "There will be three teams, and I will give you two minutes to get into them. If there is anyone left over, I will place them onto a team myself. Go!" The entire class got up and walked over to their friends, looking for people to be on their teams. Hinata came up to Naruto, twirling her fingers in her hair as she approached.

"N-N-Naruto...you w-w-wanna be on the same t-t-team...?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto immediately smiled a big foxy grin that only he could do. "Sure, Hinata! Guy's pretty tough... my legs hurt a little." Hinata smiled. They sat down for the remainder of the time as Naruto didn't know anyone and Hinata was too shy to ask. When two minutes was up Guy came back into the room. "Alright! I see there are a lot of you left over...how unyouthful...Anyway, I will put the leftovers into the three biggest groups so far." He looked around the room at the three biggest groups, one was nerds, one was jocks, and one was normal people, like Hinata and Naruto.

"Okay...Hinata and, uh-" "Naruto, sir" "-Hinata and Naruto are being put into the group over there!" Guy said triumphantly, pointing to the one with the 'normal' people in it. Hinata and Naruto got up and joined the group, which currently had about 4 members. Naruto smiled at them, introducing themselves to each other until Guy told them off about how talking in class was not very youthful. One of the members of their team was a girl called Sora, who had natural blue hair and stunning lavender eyes. She had a slim figure, and was like Hinata, shy and quiet. But unlike Hinata, she wore clothing that complimented her body, not hid it(**Guys this is an OC I made to make more female characters**), and was Konan's, a senior girl at school, little sister. Konan hung out with all the popular seniors, like Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and Nagato. According to Sora, she currently had an affair with Sasori, a red-haired boy who was a natural at puppet-arts.(**Okay, sorry for konanXnagato/pain fans but Sasori is one of my fav chars, and thus the akatsuki will not be villains in this fic**) He was also said to be very handsome, and had lots of girls chasing him, and his best friend, Deidara, with whom they often argued about what art is.

Sasori thought that art is immortal, and should stand forever, while Deidara thought art was something that never leaves a permanent mark. To most people they looked like they never got on, but they were really close. Nagato also had red hair, but it was much darker than Sasori's, longer and less messy. He had feelings for Konan but understood her with Sasori. Itachi, was Sasuke's older, and much more mature, brother. He had his brother's looks, but he didn't really care about women as much as his grades. He was one of the nicest people anyone could ever know, but was cold and hard at first glance.

Sora was nice and Hinata asked if she wanted to eat lunch with Naruto, Kiba, and the others sometimes. Sora seemed genuinely happy to hear someone ask her to have lunch with them, and accepted in a heartbeat. After the teams were all sorted, Guy made them all do some teamwork-building exercises so they could get to know each other. Sora seemed to be very nervous, and oblivious to a bunch of guys staring at her.

TIME SKIP

TWO DAYS LATER

WEDNESDAY

"Deidara, stop making 'art' and chill for once." Itachi said, taking his mind off the game him and Nagato were playing on Sasori's PS3. All the male members of their little 'gang', the Akatsuki, were at Sasori's house. Kisame hadn't arrived yet, and neither had Zetsu or Tobi. Everyone that had arrived so far, except Deidara, were watching an intense virtual battle unfold between Nagato and Itachi, who were playing Ninja Storm 2.

Deidara looked up from what he was doing. "Art waits for no man, Itachi. I'm sure Sasori would agree, hmm?" "Hardly," Sasori grunted without turning his head from the battle. Deidara grunted, while Hidan chuckled. "You two argue about Art so much, its hard to believe you're friends," "Hard to be believe we're friends, Hidan." Kakuzu stated plainly. "Shuddup," Hidan said jokingly. Nagato just sighed. Everyone (Except Deidara) went back to watching the battle, and all the spectators were taking it pretty seriously. They had placed bets too. In the end, Nagato ended up winning, which pleased Sasori, Kakuzu, and Deidara(Yep he placed bets too), but left Hidan pretty annoyed. "I swear I'm cursed or something!" Hidan complained. "Just give over the money." Kakuzu said while holding out his hand in an expecting gesture. "Fuck you, man." Hidan said while digging through his wallet. He pulled out a $20 bill and gave it to Kakuzu.

There was a knocking on the door. "Oh that's probably either Kisame and the others, or my sister." Sasori said. "I'll get it." Sasori went down the stairs to the door and opened it. He was sort of surprised, but at the same time he was expecting this. "Heya, Big Brother! Hope ya don't mind, I brought over some friends." Sasori blinked. "I can see that..." (In this fic, Sasori is Sakura's brother) Sakura smiled. Her brother looked over her friends. Sakura had brought over Kiba, a blonde boy, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and what looked like a smaller version of Konan, his girlfriend.

"Okay, you two." Sasori gestured towards Naruto and Sora. "Names." Naruto grinned. "Oh I'm Naruto! I'm new at school, and Sakura and her friends said they come over here alot to play games and do homework, so I tagged along." Sasori nodded. He then turned his head to Sora expectantly. She looked up him. "Oh...I'm Sora..." Sasori's eyes widened a little. "Oh so YOU'RE Sora? Konan's been telling me that you were gunna start school here this year! I'm Sasori, your sister's boyfriend." Sasori spoke a lot more upbeat when he said this. He gestured to the door. "Come on in, but Sakura, me and the Akatsuki are using the PS3 right now, if you guys want it, you'd better wait, unless you want to watch. Do your homework or something first" Sakura nodded, and Sasori bolted upstairs back to his friends.

"Your brother seems nice." Sora said while putting her bag down. Kiba nodded. "Yeah, he and his friends are pretty cool." "I didn't know your sister and my brother are dating." Sora shrugged. "Neither did I until a few days ago." The guys didn't really care and pulled out their homework for the day. They only had 2 pages of Math, and read up to chapter 3 for English in their book, but everyone knew it wouldn't matter as Kakashi didn't care and was always late to class. Shikamaru was done in about five minutes, and started helping the others. They all skipped the English homework, as Kakashi would just summarize the reading next class.

"I'm gunna go watch Sasori and his friends play PS3, come upstairs if you need me." Kiba said while putting his now completed homework in his bag. Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." He too then went upstairs. Lee followed, and Choji did as well after pulling out a few bags of chips from his bag. He grinned and ran upstairs. This left only Naruto, who was checking his answers over to make sure they were right.

TenTen, who was being abnormally quiet, saw that Naruto was the only one left. She nudged Sakura, and Sakura grinned. "Okay guys, I'm going upstairs. Sakura, you coming?" TenTen said, loud enough for Naruto and Hinata to hear. Sakura got up. "Okay. Sora, wanna come?" She nodded and smiled, and the three of them went upstairs. This left Naruto and Hinata all alone.

Hinata sighed, Math wasn't her strongest point. Naruto noticed, and walked over to where she sat. 'Need help?" Hinata jumped a bit from surprise. Her face began to turn a light shade of pink. She nodded her head and scooted over so Naruto could sit. He sat right next to her, so close their legs were making slight contact. Hinata tried not to blush. She pointed to the question which was causing her trouble. Naruto looked at it, then took out his paper and showed it to her. "Well I did it like this, with a bit of help from Shikamaru. I would explain, but I don't understand what he wrote. It'd be better if you ask him. If you want, you can copy the workings and answer." Hinata nodded, and started copying down what Naruto had. When she was done she looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"T-t-thank you., Naruto." "Nah thank Shikamaru. He's the one who got the answer in the first place." He grinned, and went back to his back to put his homework inside. Naruto gestured towards the stairs. "C'mon, lets go upstairs." Hinata smiled and got up. She walked after Naruto, who was going a little faster up the stairs. When they got up there, all the guys played PS3 and just in general had some fun.

"So HInata, anything...interesting...happen when we left you with Naruto?" TenTen whispered with the gossip-girl air about it. Hinata blushed a bit. "N-n-no! He j-j-just...sat r-r-really close..." TenTen squealed with delight. this caused Itachi to take note and look over. All of the other guys were arguing over who would vs who in the next tournament they were playing, and what characters were going to not be allowed.

He scooted over a little so it wasn't that noticeable by the girls, but he could hear every word they said. "Hinata, you should totally go out with him! You're so cute together!" TenTen squealed quietly, causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow. He was beggining to become interested, as he knew his brother had a thing for the Hyuga. Sakura began to giggle as well.

"N-n-no! I-i-its not l-l-like that...I don't k-k-know if he l-l-likes me...what if...h-h-he already has a-" TenTen was laughing playfully now, and Itachi was finding it hard not to chuckle. "Oh come on Hina! Don't worry so much!" TenTen said, patting Hinata's back. "Yeah Hinata, and if you make the cheer squad, he'll defiantly go out with you!" Sora said.

_The cheer squad?_ Itachi thought, _Girls, don't understand how some men work. Naruto'l probably not even try as he'd consider her 'out of his league'... _

"But if I make the squad, wouldn't it make Sasuke pester me more? A few days ago he tried to kiss me in the clearing..." "Oh my god! Really?" Sora gasped. Itachi had heard enough. He would 'talk' to Sasuke later about his obsession with Hinata, it'd do both Sasuke and Hinata some good. He got up and rejoined the guys, who were now in-game, and Kiba and Naruto were going all out on each other. It seemed Naruto wasn't new to the game.

"Sasuke! I'm home." Itachi called through the Uchiha mansion that belonged to Itachi and Sasuke. Their parents had both died in a plane crash when Sasuke was 5 and itachi was 7**(In order to make it fit that Itachi and the other Akatsuki would be seniors, they had to be only two years older than Sasuke and the this is okay with you Akatsuki lovers out there. I'm one of 'em :D).** They left the Uchiha estate to Itachi and Sasuke, and their uncle Obito Uchiha would help them out occasionally.

Itachi heard a grunt from the stairs, a sign of Sasuke's acknowledgment. **"**Sasuke! We need to talk about something!" He called up again. He heard another grunt, and soon after, Sasuke came down the stairs.

"What is it, Itachi?" Sasuke said in his cold voice. "Its about Hinata, the focus of your...attention." Sasuke's eyes started to turn red. Itachi knew he had to tread carefully now, as he was stepping on fragile glass. "Hinata? What about her?" Sasuke said with a hint of anger in his voice. Itachi nodded slightly.

"Well, when I was over at Sasori's with the Akatsuki, Sakura came home with her friends. Naruto and Hinata being some of them. When the guys were beatiing the crap out of each other on the PS3, the girls were talking about Hinata and Naruto's relationship. From the way I heard, Hinata seems to like him, but Naruto is oblivious to it. You aern't helping trying to do whatever you were trying to do. If you want a girlfriend, Sasuke, how about trying the dating route? It works like a charm usually." Itachi said calmly as to not step on any of Sasuke's wires. Sasuke was still looking at Itachi with a death glare, but his eyes had gone back to normal.

"I'll be in my room." Sasuke said, turning back to the stairs. He bolted up them lightning fast, without a sound. "At least think about what I said!" Itachi called up. No response. He sighed. Itachi tossed his bag to the side and dumped himself on the sofa to watch his favorite TV drama show that was coming on now.

**So...What'cha think? Like it? **

**If you did, please RxR, even if you don't have a FF account, leave me a comment/review on what you want to see in the next chapter! Also, about Sasuke and Sakura...They will end up with each other, I'm portraying them the way I am to add Drama, which is something alot of the Highs chool fics lack these days...which is sad, I think a story is better with some drama.**

**I hoped you liked it! stay tuned for the next chapter, which will focus on the Cheerleader tryouts for Hinata, and I'll try to develop Sora as a character and her relationship with Kiba...**

**Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Well, people seem to like this fic, so here is the third chapter! I am appreciative of everyone who reviewed the story so far, you guys are awesome :) **

**In a review of the last chapter, someone asked if Neji knew of Sasuke's...obsession...with Hinata. I can honestly say I didn't think of that before you mentioned it, but since you did, the answer is no, not yet.**

**Someone also asked if since I've got the whole Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke thing going on, will there be a fight during on of the later chapters between the two guys? Maybe. Maybe. You'll just have to wait to find out :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

_**[Insert]Wow. This took longer to write than I expected. Sorry about that, I was in Japan.**_

**Derp**

Friday

School Team Tryouts

"Hey, geeks! You losers are trying out for the cheerleading squad?" one of the current cheerleaders, Karin, called out to Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen while they where walking towards the Girls Changing Rooms to change into the new uniforms they had in their hands. TenTen turned around to face her.

"Yeah, what of it?" TenTen called back. Karin smirked, she loved it when people challenged her. She walked closer to them from where she was standing.

"It's nothing, I just wouldn't want you girls to be upset from when you get rejected from the team." Hinata whimpered a little. Sakura patted Hinata patted on the shoulder. She as well then turned her head to Karin, who had smirk on her face, obviously taking delight in making someone feel lower than herself.

"We have a rule, we don't allow ugly on the team. You three," Karin gestured at the girls, "fall into that category." She turned to Hinata alone. "Judging by your horrid fashion sense, you're probably fat, and try to hide it by wearing those _horrid _clothes." Hinata, who was very sensitive to subjects like this, was not looking at Karin, but at the ground, face parallel to the floor.

Sakura, who knew her friend was very unconfident in her figure, started to get angry at the cheerleader. She looked the girl in the eyes.

"Hey, bitch. If they don't accept ugly, how the hell did you get in?" Karin's smirk immediately dispersed.

"I don't take insults from you, pinkie. At least my forehead's got its size right." Karin's smirk returned to its place on her face. She turned around with a "Hmmph", and walked off in a way that annoyed Sakura and TenTen to no end. Hinata was still looking at the floor.

"Do y-y-you guys think I'm f-f-fat...?" Hinata whispered without lifting her head. TenTen sighed, and put her hand on her shy friends shoulders.

"No Hina, you're body's fine. Don't listen to that red-headed jackass." Sakura grunted. "I'm not doing this stupid tryout. I don't want to be anywhere near Ino or her." Sakura said, dropping the cheerleader uniform and storming off. TenTen sighed. She looked back at Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'll still do it if you're up for it." TenTen said to her. Hinata lifted her head up and smiled. She nodded, and the two of them headed off in the direction they were going before Karin showed up.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Over on the sports bleachers, Kiba and Sora were waiting for their friends to be done with the tryouts. Shikamaru and Choji had to do something for Asuma-sensei, so they weren't going to be able to watch their friends. Lee and Naruto were already being briefed by Sasuke on the court, who happened to be the captain of the team. The bleachers were pretty large, and were adorned in the school colors, red, black, and green. The two of them were sitting on the top row of seats(**I don't go to a school that has this kind of stuff so I don't know if this is accurate **:P) Kiba was bored, as the tryouts had not yet started, Sasuke was still explaining stuff to the people who showed up. He turned to Sora.

"So, Sora, how're you enjoying your first week of school?" Kiba asked. Sora turned her head so she was facing him.

"Oh, its been fine," Sora said, smiling. Kiba grinned. "Good! Hey, Sora, why didn't you try out for the cheer squad?" Sora pondered the question for a minute.

"Well, its just that I'm new here, and I don't think I'm cut out to be a cheerleader." Kiba wondered what she meant, to him she looked like she had everything most cheerleaders did, minus the cocky personality.

"Naruto's also new, but he's trying out for the football team." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah but he's a guy." Sora replied. Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, you got that right. I'm not trying out 'cause my dog, Akamaru, is getting bigger...I mean, a lot bigger. I can probably ride him like a pony in a few weeks. Anyway, mom says I need to spend more time with him."

"Oh cool! You'll have to show me some time! I really like dogs." Sora said happily. "Konan's got a dog as well."

"What, you mean my brother?" a new voice said walking up to them. It was Sakura. Kiba started laughing. Sora giggled.

"No, I don't think thats what she was implying, she's got a Golden Retriever puppy." She said while giggling. "Her name is Aki. She got her last Christmas." Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Sasori wasn't home all day last christmas! And then he said he lost all his Allowance!"

"At least you know where he went, and where all your 'lost cash' was used on." Kiba said plainly.

"..." was all Sakura could say. Sora and Kiba started laughing.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Naruto listened to what Sasuke said, he was explaining how the team worked and how league games played, and how they were different from scrims in Phys Ed. class. Soon he started wrapping up his introductory speech, and said that everyone would be called up individually for evaluation. First up was a guy called Roger from Ame.

After Roger, it was Lee's turn. In Naruto's opinion, he did pretty well. He missed one or two balls, but it seemed like Sasuke and his co-captain, Suigetsu, were satisfied. Lee walked off the court looking both happy and dissapointed at the same time.

"I missed two throws? How unyouthful of me! I guess I will just have to train harder!" Lee said to himself while he walked towards the showers to freshen up. Naruto didn't get why he beat himself up over two throws, to him(Naruto), he would've been happy that he did better than most of the other guys attempting to join the football team. Some of them couldn't even the do the basic plays(**you know, like a Fly, or a hook. I may not live in America but I know how this game is played :D**), and thus had no chance of getting a spot on the team.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hinata and TenTen were in the changing rooms fitting the new cheerleader outfits on themselves. TenTen was as happy as she could get wearing it, as to her it seemed a bit too revealing. She wondered what Hinata would think of it, since _she _thought it was revealing. Hinata was, after all, very unconfident in herself.

"Hina! We'd better get out there today, otherwise we might not actually _be there_ for the tryouts!" TenTen called out to Hinata, who was changing on the other side of the room.

"Uh...o-o-okay..." Hinata's timid voice came from behind the locker she was changing behind. Hinata walked out from her cover. TenTen's eyes grew wide at the girl standing in front of her. She couldn't believe it was Hinata. Never once in the 3 years that they had known each other had Hinata ever strayed from baggy clothes, even at the pool she found a way to wear baggy stuff. Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Tenny...I'm fat aren't I?" Hinata said, reacting from the way TenTen was looking at awe at her. TenTen recovered quickly.

"No, no! Hina...you look fine." TenTen said, still mildly surprised at how feminine Hinata's figure actually was.

_Yup, _TenTen thought,_ she's got Naruto in the bag_. The cheerleader uniform was a two-piece piece of clothing, a mini-skirt, and a shell that was sleeveless with the letters K.H.S imprinted with red onto the white top. It extended down to just above the girl's abdomen, showing off the cheerleader's midriff. It also was pretty low-cut, exposing some cleavage.

Also part of the uniform was a pair of white knee-high socks, with green rims on the top.

Hinata crossed her arms over her midriff, in an attempt to cover it up. She looked at TenTen.

"O-o-okay...lets go..." Hinata said nervously, still trying to cover up her now exposed stomach with her hands. TenTen smiled and nodded. They turned and walked towards the exit of the changing rooms, which led directly out into the football court. The cheerleader tryouts were on the opposite side of the court of where the football tryouts were taking place. Hinata looked over towards where the football tryouts were, and saw Naruto was there. She whimpered a little, attempting to cover herself up more.

TenTen rolled her eyes at Hinata. "Oh Come on Hinata. We need to get to the tryouts...remember? Not cover ourselves up in the uniform we're supposed to wear to school if we get on the team." Hinata shuddered and nodded. The two walked continued to walk over to where Ino and her friends were implaced for the tryouts.

As they approached Ino and the others, they could hear their voices chatting on about boys and make-up brands, and stuff that TenTen and Hinata didn't really care about. TenTen was starting to wonder if it really was a good idea to get Hinata to do this.

"And I was like, 'Get away from me you jerk, you are like soooo nerdy and ugly'."

"Oh hell no, you didn't!"

"I'm serious girl, that nerd needed a reality check."

TenTen sighed. _Nope, Hinata doesn't fit in here at all_, TenTen thought. She sighed and gestured for Hinata to move closer. Hinata nodded and while still attempting to cover up her midriff, walked towards the beasts(Or cheerleaders. Same thing, really). TenTen scanned the premises. There were altogether nine other girls gathered for an attempt at joining the cheerleaders. They were all clad in the outfit that Hinata and TenTen were wearing, but out of all of them, TenTen thought Hinata fit it the best.

Hinata looked over to where the football tryouts were being held again. She saw Naruto was starting to stand up, signaling the start of his turn. She wished him luck under her breath.

Ino turned to the girls that had gathered. She let out a 'Hmmph.'

"So this is all the fresh meat we've gathered?" Karin nodded, and Ino sighed. "Fine. I guess this will have to do. Hi, I'm Ino!" Ino said while turning towards the new girls. Ino gestured towards the rest of the cheerleaders.

"They're my fellow cheerleaders, and we're like, the most popular girls in school. This is Ami, Mastsuri, Karin, and Haku. We're down two, because they left last year. Thats where you idiots come in." Ino said in her peppy, annoying voice. TenTen rolled her eyes.

"We're going to see if any of you have what it takes to be like us!" A few of the girls squealed in delight. Hinata shifted nervously where she was sitting. TenTen just rolled her eyes.

"But since we're only two people down, we only need two of you. So most of you aren't getting in." Ino continued happily. Most of the girls were now nodding enthusiastically, while Hinata was playing with her hair, showing her lack of confidence.

"So does everyone understand now?" Everyone nodded their heads. Ino clapped her hands together. "Yay! Lets get started then!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Naruto sat down, watching the tryouts take place while he waited for his own turn. The guy going at it now was doing pretty miserably, missing almost every ball that was thrown at him, and always missing his throws. Naruto saw Sasuke and Suigetsu on the sidelines, judging each person's performance. Suigetsu was shaking his head from side-to-side, Sasuke nodding at his Co-Captain's gesture. Sasuke got up and signaled to Jugo, who was throwing the balls, to stop the guys turn. Jugo got the message, and told the person that his time was up, and that they would notify him if he got in.

After the teen left the field, Sasuke turned to the remaining three people waiting for their turn. He looked at his clipboard and sighed.

"Uzumaki, you're up." He said bitterly, walking back to Suigetsu. Naruto grinned a foxy smile. He got up and walked over to where Jugo was standing. Jugo greeted him.

"Yo. You're Naruto, right?" Jugo asked him casually. Naruto nodded.

"Thats me! What've I got to do?" Naruto replied enthusiastically. Jugo grinned. He pointed to where two cones were.

"Okay, well first, you go stand over between those two cones over there, and I'll throw some balls at you. All you got to do is catch 'em." Jugo explained. He held up three footballs. "I'll throw these. You'll need to throw the ones you _do_ catch back at me." Naruto nodded.

"Seems easy enough." Naruto said, and started jogging off to the cones. Once he got there, he waved to Jugo a thumbs up. Jugo nodded.

"Here's the first one!" Jugo shouted loud enough for Naruto to hear. He nodded back. Jugo threw the first ball, in a basic straight line. Naruto's eyes tracked the ball, and he moved his body so that the ball flew right into his hands. Jugo smiled. This guy knew how to catch a ball. There were only one or two others who knew the proper technique to catching a ball. Naruto put the ball down next to him and signaled Jugo for the next one.

Jugo threw it to the left this time. Again, Naruto caught it with ease, grinning widely. Jugo picked up the last ball, and thought for a moment on how to make this one harder for him to catch, to see if Naruto could think on his feet.

Naruto grinned wider and gestured for Jugo to bring on the last one. Jugo gave him a thumbs up, and positioned himself for the throw. Naruto fixed his eyes on the ball, preparing himself for the final catch. Jugo pulled his arm back, and thrust it forward suddenly, sending it flying through the air. Naruto tracked the ball, but something else caught his eye. Naruto looked over to the cheerleading tryouts to see Hinata. She was clad in a revealing two-piece outfit that showed off her figure perfectly, and Naruto was surprised at her figure itself. She had curves in all the right places, and to Naruto, she looked like an Angel. Hinata was also seemingly trying to cover up her stomach with her hands, which was really cute to him.

"Woah..." Naruto muttered, his mind now completely taken off the ball, which was soaring at very high speeds towards the place he had previously aimed his hands. He was shaken back to reality by the ball going right through his distracted hands, grazing them while moving past. The ball landed right next to him, barely missing Naruto. He turned to Jugo.

"Heh-heh...Sorry 'bout that one..." He said with a nervous version of his trademark foxy grin. Jugo waved his hand in the way someone does when something doesn't matter.

"Don't worry about it. Sasuke and Sui probably won't take points off for one mishap. And I think I threw it a bit too hard. Heh." Jugo replied. Naruto's nervous grin went back to a full-blown smile. Jugo chuckled.

"Okay, so now I want you to throw the balls back to _me_, to test out how well you can throw." Jugo called to him, jogging a bit back. Naruto nodded and positioned himself for the throw.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sasuke and Suigetsu watched Naruto catch the balls Jugo threw at him, and Suigetsu was liking this new guy.

"Yo, Sasuke, I think this guy's pretty good." Suigetsu said to Sasuke, jotting down some notes on his clipboard.

"Hn." was all Sasuke replied. Sasuke did _not_ like Naruto, and was waiting for him to mess up. Jugo was on the third ball now, and judging by his performance thus far, Sasuke didn't think he would screw up. He watched as Naruto calmly watched the ball soar through the air, and positioned himself so that it would land directly in his hands. Sasuke sighed, because he would now probably have to let Uzumaki onto the team. He looked up to the sky for a moment, accepting his defeat.

"Huh?" Sasuke heard Suigetsu say. Sasuke turned his head to face Suigetsu.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu looked at him.

"Well, I just find it kinda weird how Uzumaki missed that catch, ya' know?" Sasuke's eyes grew larger.

"He missed a catch?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes...What, weren't paying attention, Captain Cool?"

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke said in his annoyed voice.

"Yeah yeah..." Suigetsu waved him off. "But who cares, it looked like Jugo threw it a bit hard anyways. I say this guy's in."

Sasuke looked at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself. His tryout isn't over, and we've still got three or four more guys to get through." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, but it looks like the only people so far that have been any good are that kid that looks like Guy-sensei, and Uzumaki right here. I think, considering the talent of most of these idiots, that they're the only good ones here." Suigetsu looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"But hey, what I am to say, right? I mean, you are the Captain."

"Hn. You got that right, Suigetsu. It'd be good if you don't forget it." Sasuke said with a hint of a threat in his voice. Suigetsu threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Whatever man. I just think he's good."

"Hn."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Naruto ran straight, eyes still on the ball flying above him. He outstretched his hands in a smooth motion, jumping into the air a little bit to gain some extra height. The ball flew straight into his well-positioned hands, causing him to smile. Since that one mess up, he hadn't made a single mistake. Naruto turned to Jugo, and put his hand holding the ball in the air.

"Caught it! What's next?" Naruto called over happily. He was really enjoying himself. Jugo jogged up to him, patted him on the back and took the ball from him.

"Sorry, man. Your tryout's over, and we've still got about 3 more guys to get through. We'll post up the results on the news board in the main lobby of the school on Monday." Jugo explained. He then smiled at him.

"Hope you get in. You're pretty good, and you don't look as serious as Sasuke. You remind me a bit of Sui...Anyways, see ya around." Jugo patted him on the back again and jogged back to where the remainder of the people trying out were.

Naruto grinned and turned in the direction the shower rooms, and started walking. He was happy his tryout went as well as it did, and how Jugo said that he hoped that he would get in. He remembered his one and only screw up, and how it happened. He replayed his hand and body motions, and examined his movements. He had them all correct. Then he remembered.

Hinata.

He pictured the image of what he saw in his mind, and every time he did, he thought she looked like an Angel. He still couldn't believe that it was Hinata. From the short week that he had known her, Naruto had thought that Hinata wore un-formfitting clothes because she had a problem with her body, but Naruto had been proven wrong. Really wrong. He'd now been left wondering on why she did it. He knew he wouldn't think of her the same way from now on.

And he knew he'd be looking at her a lot in the future.

He sighed and opened the door to the Boy's Locker Room. Heading to the shower while taking off his clothes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Alright, girls! Thats enough for today! Thanks all you losers for trying out for the squad! We'll like, post up the results on the board on like, monday. See you all!" Ino waved goodbye to the participants, signaling the end of the tryouts. TenTen exhaled, and flopped onto her back. She closed her eyes for a second to relax, but then almost immediately got back up. She looked at the girls that were leaving, scanning for Hinata. She spotted her, and walked up to her.

"Hey, Hinata! You okay?" She asked her. Hinata nodded. She was still trying to cover herself up, but not doing very well.

"I-i-it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..." She responded timidly. She looked over to where the football tryouts were taking place. Naruto's turn was almost over, and he was doing well from what Hinata could see, although she didn't understand football that well. She looked at Naruto wishfully.

TenTen saw Hinata's gaze, and giggled. "Oh, you two are so cute!" Hinata blushed, and started nervously playing with her fingers. TenTen gestured towards the changing rooms.

"Wanna get out of these clothes and go home?" TenTen said, to which Hinata nodded. They walked over to the changing rooms as quickly as they could, trying to avoid the other girls that were trying out for the cheer squad.

They entered the changing rooms, walked over to where they put their clothes, and got changed into their casual attire. They slowly walked over towards the bleachers where the others were waiting for them.

_Chapter End_

** Oooookaay...sorry about the...2 months wait...and sorry this one's a little on the short side, and maybe not my best so far :P**

** However! I do have an excuse for the absence! I'm a gamer and an Otaku, and alot of Anime and Games have come out recently. I also took a school trip to Japan, and I picked up a copy of Project Diva f and I'm playing it too much. And Tales of Xillia...Both of them are amazing, check them out.**

** Again, I'm sorry about the loooong delay. I'll definitely upload quicker this time, but I don't know about an actual schedule. Thanks for understanding, guys!**


End file.
